"Against the Grain" - The Basil Brawlmonk Story
Why am I making this You may be asking yourself this question, or laughing. If I were you I would to, but I decided it was time my entire story as Basil Brawlmonk be heard for the very few people who still visit this wikia on a daily basis that have survived the great wipe out (The death of POTCO). I mean, if you hate me stop reading, if you like me continue reading. It was your choice to read this Page. REMEMBER, ONLY EDIT GRAMMAR, OR SPELLING MISTAKES. Beginnings I started out on the morning of October 31, 2007 at 5:43 AM. I had been watching the commercials on TV for Pirates Online, for months and had it marked on my calender of course being very excited for the release, I was watching the "Pirates of the Caribbean" movies in anticipation of what would be the very first MMORPG I would ever play. It was still dark outside when I went downstairs, sneaking down in utter silence to were my computer was. I turned it on, and searched the web for "Pirates Online". seeing if it was up by that time during the morning. It had come out, and I eagerly downloaded that game. I was like a giddy school boy, speaking of that it occurred to me that it was a school day -_-. So, when I first opened up that game, I made an account a logged in. During this time period, I was a huge WWE (World Wrestling Entertainment) enthusiast, so I wanted to base my character off the wrestler "Triple H". He had a big nose, a tan, a beard, and he was big and buff so I went for the most muscular body type I saw. I logged on, my friend had started playing 2 hours before I woke up, and he met me in the Old Port Royal. He had already pretty much figured out, what was not much of a game then, so he taught me the ropes. I then went off to school, came back from school that day, and started playing again and bought all the dark black clothing I could find. I bought a long black coat, a rough tricorne, db pants (they sold them in tailors back then), and just a plain old pair of boots. I walked around Port Royal for that time being feeling like a god, I had never had that ability to make a character of my own design, and make someone who looked absolutely nothing like me. In the next couple days, I met a young man by the name of "Shamrock O'Hayes", and Broley O'Reilly, they are real life brothers. We went on, looking around, and saw a powerful looking man named "Watkins", we joined an assassin faction there. That was my beginning in roleplay, he taught me the rough and tumble roleplay of the past. As roleplayers, we said we were "Assassins from M16" like in James Bond (M16). We had code names, I was "nosey B" (I think you can guess why), Shamrock was something I currently do not remember and Broley was "Rough N Timber". I had begun my journey into the land of roleplay on the day Nov 10th 2007. How I remember these is that, all the major events that happened to me I used to like to write down the exact moment they happened. I carried a pen and pad with me everywhere I went just recording stuff like it was nothing. Theme for 2007 (beginnings) Christmas 2007 That Christmas, I begged my parents for membership for Christmas. The day I went down for presents at like 5 AM, I found a bunch of signs directing me to a computer, with a note that said "log into your Pirates account". I logged in out of curiosity, I found I had full membership. That day I played with my friends on POTCO for the entire Christmas day after our family had a big breakfast of pancakes, waffles, bacon, sausage, omelettes, cereal, bagels, and tons of pastries (we had tons of our family, and friends that day for breakfast). After that, my friends and I joined an interesting guild we saw around, that was getting huge called "McRaging", we joined and left because it was to rule filled. I although, did make a couple friends I would have for the rest of POTCO. 2008 2008, was very great year for me on POTCO. Everything in POTCO for me changed on the day May 4, 2008, when I met 2 men parading around Tortuga, named "Davy Menace", and "Pablo Swordmaster". I thought they looked a little bit cool, so I approached them. I, at the time was guildless, so they invited me into their guild (I don't remember the name). In that guild, myself along with Shamrock (Broley went on to try and make his own guild). We went there with big dreams, of becoming "EITC Mercenaries" (I know, but we were young). We were trained in the EITC Arts, by Davy Menace. Eventually, we wanted to leave us being major "Guild Hoppers", so we did. We came out with our best experiences on POTCO so far, going around roleplay arresting Pirates, it was a blast. I thought of them as distant cousins almost. But our time there was washed away in time -_-. It regretted leaving later on, and wanted to go back, but by that time it was to late. We were seen as Pirates, and were perused, by the people I once thought as cousins. We sailed off to were they could not follow, Shamrock having a light sloop, made it a quick escape. "It was like I was in the dirt digging up old hurt" - Marshall Bruce "Eminem" Mathers III" For the theme, I had to get a clean version due to this being a PG/PG-13 Wikia 2009 Category:POTCO Category:POTCO Stories Category:POTCO Creations